


If I Killed Someone for You (William X Reader)

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: Wilford Warfstache - Fandom, William J Barnum - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Murder, Reader Insert, Songfic, The Colonel - Freeform, Wilford Warfstache x reader - Freeform, Wilford x reader - Freeform, William J. Barnum - Freeform, murder off screen, wilford warfstache - Freeform, william j barnum x reader, william x reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: Nobody looked at you that way and lived.Songfic: If I Killed Someone For You: Alec Benjamin
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Reader, Wilford/Reader, William J Barnum/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	If I Killed Someone for You (William X Reader)

**Sorry that I did this  
The blood is on my hands  
I stare at my reflection  
I don't know who I am  
Practice my confession  
In case I take the stand  
I'll say I learned my lesson  
I'll be a better man  
I'm packing up my things  
And I'm wiping down the walls  
I'm rinsing off my clothes  
And I'm walking through the halls**

Why did he do that? Deep down, he knew, he knew all to well why he did it. That bastard thought he got to look at you that way? Look at you like you were some **game he could bag**?! Oh no. Not his (Name)! William wouldn’t stand for it. Watching him try to smooth talk you made his blood boil, he just couldn’t stand it! So he came up with a plan, a fool proof plan! One that couldn’t fail, sure there would be backlash and people would blame him for what he was about to do but he could get away with it. William knew he could, he had done it before even if was for a different reason.

Who wasn’t to say that this was a good reason? That this was just as good a reason as any!

People often thought there was something wrong with him, maybe it had always been there, maybe it had simply showed up after the war, who knew. William didn’t. All he knew was that there was a threat that he needed to get rid of, and get rid of he would.

**I did it all for her  
So I felt nothing at all  
I don't know what she'll say  
So I'll ask her when she calls**

Standing over the body William glared down at it with a cold gaze before giving the limp body a nudge with his boot to make sure. No response. Good riddance. William was a top notch shot so he knew he had landed that dead on, but it didn’t hurt to check. The idiot was dumb enough to accept his proposal for a hunt, not knowing the real creature being hunted was him. He took his time of course, no need to rush things right? It wasn’t like William would let him leave this trip alive, so he might as well have some fun with it.

“It was an accident, I swear!” he lied through his teeth through on the land line to his dearest friend, someone he knew would believe him no matter what, “I-I…I just didn’t see him! I thought- I didn’t know he had moved to get a closer vantage point for our game!” The story went that while hunting he had neglected to tell William he would be moving through the tall grass to be closer to the target, causing him to mistake his partner for said game.

**Would you love me more  
(Would you love me more)  
If I killed someone for you?  
Would you hold my hand?  
(Would you hold my hand?)  
They're the same ones that I used  
When I killed someone for you**

It was all over the papers when he got home. Hunt gone wrong. Accident. Murder. He heard it all, but there was just no proof! There was no proof that he had done it with the intent to kill, so he was let off the hook. Declared innocent.

William knew he could do it.

**Would you turn me in  
(Would you turn me in)  
When they say I'm on the loose?  
Would you hide me when  
(Would you hide me when)  
My face is on the news?  
'Cause I killed someone for you**

Something deep down inside of him knew you knew though. The way you looked at him when he had explained the story to the group. He knew he was acting perfectly, he knew none of the others suspected a damn thing, but you…you just had this look. William was worried you might call the police for a split second, that you might anonymously ask them to dig a bit deeper into the case. That you might put him behind bars…

That was ridiculous though! You would never do such a thing, none of them would! Why, William was sure that if he explained the situation you would understand completely. You might even agree with him! Maybe…this could be both of your little secret.

**I hear the sirens coming  
I see the flashing lights  
I'm driving through the suburbs  
Wearing my disguise  
I show up at her doorstep  
To look her in the eyes  
I tell her that it's me  
But she doesn't recognize**

A little lie.

William would walk over to your home, claiming he was being stalked at home and had to change his look a bit so they would suspect it was him, ask to come inside and stay the night. Perfect plan.

Knocking on your door, his heart fluttered a bit when you opened it up clearly a bit confused. Poor, sweet thing up at this hour and now getting ready for bed. “Sorry to intrude at this hour but…I seem to find myself in a bit of a pickle.” He chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck.

You gazed up at the man before you for a few moments, very confused. Who was this man and why was he here? Looking him over you took in his outfit, it seemed almost normal enough but you didn’t know anyone who would wear a yellow shirt and a pink bowtie.

Not together at least.

“I’m sorry but- wait…William? William what are you doing- what are you wearing?” You asked once the voice hit you. You only knew one person who spoke like that.

**Can't you see I'm running?  
Said I need a place to hide  
I've gotta ask you something  
Could you please let me inside?  
Just let me explain  
No I wouldn't tell you lies  
I know you'll understand  
If you let me stay the night**

“I know it’s a bit tacky, believe me I do, but this was all I could think of! It seems there is a detective stalking around my grounds and I would rather not draw anymore attention to myself than I already have. Please, if you would be so kind as to let me stay here for a few days I’ll explain everything!” He swore with his lopsided grin.

“Of course.” You nodded, more than willing to let him stay over as long as he needed. Stepping aside you let him in before shutting and locking your door once again. Turning to watch him you couldn’t help but feel a tad uneasy, he just…seemed off. Yes, your William was always a bit off but this was different!

This was…dangerous.

**Would you love me more  
(Would you love me more)  
If I killed someone for you?  
Would you hold my hand?  
(Would you hold my hand?)  
They're the same ones that I used  
When I killed someone for you**

After getting him a drink and sitting down next to him, William had taken off his bowtie and tossed it onto the coffee table. Rolling up his sleeves, he thanked you for the drink before leaning back into the couch. This could go so well, or so horrible. Maybe you would be alright with it! Maybe you would thank him for taking that low life out! Maybe… Maybe you would keep his little secret. Why wouldn’t you? You had always taken his side before, even when the only other one to do so was Damien! You had always looked at him different than everyone else in your life, so who’s to say you wouldn’t just take this secret to the grave with him?

**Would you turn me in  
(Would you turn me in)  
When they say I'm on the loose?  
Would you hide me when  
(Would you hide me when)  
My face is on the news?  
'Cause I killed someone for you**

Who’s to say you wouldn’t turn him in? Who’s to say you wouldn’t turn your back on him? That you wouldn’t call the police and tell them everything? That you wouldn’t break his heart and leave him empty? That wasn’t like you though! You would never do that right? Right? No…no he was just being paranoid! Drawing a deep breath to calm his nerves, William turned to face you.

“We need to talk.”

**You have to understand that  
The one I killed is me  
Changing what I was  
For what you wanted me to be  
I followed your direction  
Did everything you asked  
I hope that makes you happy  
'Cause there's just no turning back**

“What is it?” You asked, turning to face him with a confused gaze. Was something on his mind? Maybe he was just scared, he was almost convicted of murder after all.

“Now, you can’t get mad!” William began, “I-I…you see what happened back there wasn’t exactly the story I told.” He had to be cautious. William knew if he slipped up he ran the risk of scaring you off.

“It wasn’t…exactly the story you told?” You mimicked, now even more confused than before.

“I saw how he looked at you.” William began, his hands gripping his pant legs to tight his knuckled began to lose color, “I saw how he treated you. I saw you didn’t like it, but you’re just to sweet to tell someone off~. To kind~. I know that you didn’t like his attention. I asked him on that trip to put an end to it- to help you! I didn’t want you to feel so uncomfortable! I-I know what this sounds like, I do! I didn’t kill him, no I didn’t want to, I get rid of a problem! I took out a predator that could very well have harmed you!” He explained. In his mind, William didn’t murder anyone, he simply got rid of a threat.

“Y-you…” Did he just admit to murder? Did he just sit here, on your couch, and tell you that he had killed someone because he assumed they were making you uncomfortable? Sure, he was but that didn’t mean he needed to be shot through a lung! It was…sickeningly sweet in a way… He cared about you that much, maybe a bit to much but still! Should you be honest with yourself, you had always fancied him. There was just something about him that drew you to him!

“It…it was an accident.” You stated firmly, not about to touch the topic of a murder confession, “It was an accident, William.”

**Would you love me more  
(Would you love me more)  
If I killed someone for you?  
Would you hold my hand?  
(Would you hold my hand?)  
They're the same ones that I used  
When I killed someone for you**

William knew it! William knew you wouldn’t betray him! Grinning he took your hands in his and nodded, “Right! An accident! Nothing more happened!” He giggled, his eyes sparkling as he gazed at you in the most loving manner you had ever seen anyone look at anything. He had been worried over nothing! How foolish of him~. As if you would ever do anything to get him into trouble!

“Now let’s-“ you sighed gently, knowing this was a secret the two of you would had to keep until the end of your days, “Let’s go make something to eat. I bet you’re hungry, you always are even if it’s after a meal!” You joked hoping to lighten the mood, even if it was a one sided thing. A man was dead and it was a very serious thing, but you couldn’t do it. You just couldn’t bring yourself to turn him in. It broke your heart to think of life without William!

Nodding he stood and lead you towards your kitchen, your hand gently cradled in his own larger one. What were you going to do with him?

**Would you turn me in  
(Would you turn me in)  
When they say I'm on the loose?  
Would you hide me when  
(Would you hide me when)  
My face is on the news?  
'Cause I killed someone for you, yeah**


End file.
